Michael Benoy
"Everyone I knew was killed by Innies, all I had left was my mother, now I'm a Marine, theirs my life - you fucking happy?" - Michael during Operation: MATCHMAKER Sergeant Major Michael Benoy (SN : 4897820124-MB) was a human non-commissioned officer who served with the UNSC Marine Corps during the Insurrection and Human-Covenant War. Michael Benoy was a highly experienced Marine, serving in many battles where victory wasn't even foreseeable. Michael Benoy played a vital role during Operation: MATCHMAKER, he ran through rebel soldiers to destroy an artillery emplacement ripping apart the vanguard of a Battalion within the 1st Marine regiment. He also sustained injuries, but refused medical help until the fight was won. He was best known for his ass-hole attitude towards life, personal goals, and leadership of fellow Marines, but he always got the job done, no matter the cost. This earned him a reputation, he didn't respect anyone - not even his commanding officer, and he didn't want any respect back. He took a liking to "flip music" a style of music similar to heavy metal from the 21st century. Biography Childhood Michael Benoy was born on the agricultural planet of Korhall in a rural section of the capital city, Xes, near one of the Great Lakes of Korhall. His family suffered a series of tragic events that scarred Michael. The first being his girlfriend and sister in the first Insurrectionist attack on Korhall, the second being his two best friends being killed in an attack on the Bank of Korhall, and finally the crippling blow that caused him the most harm: his younger brother contracted a disease which the doctors have never seen before, and so was unsuccessfully diagnosed. Everything in his brothers body was failing, ever so slowly. After the death of his brother, Michael contracted multiple psychological disorders including PTSD, in which he never received proper medical help. Early military career Benoy enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps when he was 17 and was soon thrown into the Insurrection. He rose through the ranks quickly up to first lieutenant by Operation: TREBUCHET. But was demoted because of the way he refused a unit citation. listed below: "Major'', my whole platoon is dead and you want to give me a medal? With all do respect. Fuck you." Michael then through the Silver Star on the ground. After this operation he was re-assigned to train Colonial Militia on Harvest. Battle of Harvest While en-route to a Colonial Militia training base on Harvest, Michael's Pelican was attacked by several Covenant Spirit fighters and shot down. The surviving members of the crash, including Kelly Karina, then came under attack by a large grunt and brute patrol shortly after contacting Bravo base on a radio. After a long jog through heavy woods, he and his squad made it to a clearing and flagged down three Falcons scouting alien forces. It was then he was told the attack on Harvest was a global event. Michael arrived at Bravo Base, to see many wounded militia. In the morning, Michael and Kelly met up and proceeded towards the Command post and received orders for a suicide mission to the communications relay to notify the UNSC. They were assigned several marines and militia to board a Pelican for transport. During a heavy firefight with Covenant forces inside the Relay, Michael would initiate the base for blue burning, sacrificing himself so the rest of his team could live. The team, assuming Benoy was killed in the explosion, made their way back to Bravo base. Category:LegacySix Category:Human Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unsc marines Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Finding her Category:Finding Her Events of Korhall ''Main article: Liberation of Korhall Benoy did not know it at the time, but he had been transported into the future by 30 years onto the planet of Korhall via unknown Forerunner artifact. He awoke on a hospital bed inside of a cave just before a Brute attack on the settlement he was now in. Chaos ensued as panicked civilians tried escaping anyway they could. Benoy joined a small group and made it out of the cave and into a killing field. Benoy later stated he was knocked into a stream by a Banshee's plasma cannon and carried downstream where he found a crashed and overgrown Pelican. The sergeant survived for two years on Korhall before the UNSC IowaCategory:LegacySix Category:Human Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unsc marines Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Finding her Category:Finding Her